


Magpie

by rubyrummy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for "Avengers One String" fest for the prompt: Stark/Barton. Clint has an uncontrolled craving for shiny things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magpie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сорока](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618649) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy). 



> English is not my native language so feel free to point out any mistakes.

“You're not the hawk, you are a magpie!”, Stark whistled at open drawer.  
  
“The left one! I said the left one! Not the right one!”  
  
“It's interesting if I give you a bin like Scrooge's Money Bin, you probably wouldn't leave it ever, would you? Or you would die from happiness? Or by hunger?”  
  
“Stark!”  
  
“Even your tube has sparkles.”  
  
“Stark!”  
  
“And that request for arrows – twinkle arrow-head?”  
  
“Stark!”  
  
“Does Natasha know that you filched her...”, Clint didn't let him finish his sentence, shut him the only way possible.


End file.
